The Vampire Diaries Reloaded
by Louve.Noir
Summary: What if Tyler was the only Lockwood that resided in Mystic Falls?  How would her presence change the lives of others?


**Summary: **What if Tyler and Mason were not the only Lockwood werewolves that existed in The Vampire Diaries?

All TVD Characters are property of Kevin Williamson and L.J. Smith. Sanaa Marquez is my OC that I created out of RP. Please enjoy!

AN: See my profile to view what Sanaa Marquez looks like for TVD Reloaded

**THE RETURN**

Sanaa Marquez looked out the window of Mason Lockwood's 4x4 Jeep as they drove the town of Mystic Falls. The place where she will be able to finally know about her heritage, she looked over at him, "Are you sure that it's okay that I came with you? I mean spring a new family member on them when they just lost one."

Mason glanced at her then looked back at the road, "Yes, it's fine, though I wish it was under better circumstances that you are meeting Tyler and Carol. Don't' worry Sanaa, they will love and accept you."

Sanaa rolled her eyes when he ruffled her hair, "Keep your hands on the steering wheel; I want to make it the house in one piece." She sat up straight when they pulled in front of a gated mansion and Mason drove up the driveway. 'It's now or never' she thought to herself as she got out of the 4x4 Jeep and followed Mason as he approached a guy that was a couple years younger who was standing at the door. She stood back with her hands in the back pockets when Mason hugged him then they looked at her. She extended her hand to the younger guy, "You must be Tyler. I'm Sanaa, it's nice to meet you and I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Sanaa." Tyler said as he shook her hand. "Mason tells me that you we're related so welcome to the family. I wish we could have met on better terms. Come on inside guys. I have to stay here and greet the guest."

Mason patted Tyler on the back then he and Sanaa went inside the Lockwood mansion. Sanaa looked at the all the people gather to pay their respects, "I think the whole town is here, no wonder everything looked so quiet driving in."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you are the mayor. Come on, I want to introduce you to Carol, Richard's wife." Mason said as they walked further into the house among the masses then walked over to an older woman. He gave her a tight hug then pulled back, "Hi Carol."

Carol looked at Mason surprised and hugged him back, "Mason, it's been a while." Carol glanced at Sanaa then looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "and who is this?"

"Carol, this is Sanaa Marquez, she's a cousin from the Lockwood side that has been looking for her biological family. Sanaa, Carol Lockwood." Mason replied.

"It's nice to meet you Carol and I'm sorry for your loss." Sanaa said with a smile, "and I hope its okay that I came with Mason."

Likewise Sanaa and it is fine, this is a time for family to be together. Richard would have been thrilled to meet you. How long are you here for?" Carol asked as she grabbed a drink from the passing server.

"Um, I'm here as long as you will have me; I came with Mason so I could get to know the rest of the family." Sanaa replied. She felt nervous because she had been searching for her relatives for so long and didn't want to burden them with her presence.

She felt relieved when Carol smiled, "Good, it would be good for Tyler to have some family support. Mason, help her get settled in one of the rooms and we can talk more tonight." She patted Sanaa's arm then walked over to speak to more guests.

"See, I told ya, nothing to worry about. Let's find Tyler to see if he wants to get break from all of this." Mason said then walked through the crowd. She rolled his eyes at his retreating form then went to find where the food was located since she hadn't eaten since they got on the road from Florida.

"Sorry, my bad." Sanaa said when she almost ran into a girl storming out of the dining room. "Rude much?" She huffed when the girl didn't even acknowledge her; she glanced around the room when she heard chuckling. Her eyes landed on a very attractive dark-haired stranger with the most piercing blue eyes, "Hi, I'm Sanaa Marquez."

"Damon Salvatore, Sanaa Marquez. And don't take it personally Judgy just wanted to get away from me." He smirked then took a bite of the strawberry in his hand.

"I guess but still…" Sanaa replied but stopped when she saw Mason over Damon's shoulder, motioning for her to come here. "It was nice to meet you, Damon Salvatore." She didn't want for a response as she grabbed a strawberry of her own and walked over to Mason. "What's up, Mace?"

He threw an arm over her shoulders, "Flirting with strangers, I see."

"No, I was hungry and he was there, I couldn't be rude." She laughed as he dragged her through the crowded house. They walked into the library and saw Tyler with another guy with a flask in his hand.

Mason removed his arm from her and moved over to the younger guy then looked at Tyler, "Hey, what's going on here, Tyler?"

"Nothing, nothing." Tyler replied

Mason looked at the younger guy, "You don't have somewhere else to be?" He nodded that he did then gave the flask to Mason and left the library in a hurry.

"Rude much, Mace?" Sanaa said then took a seat next to Tyler. He shrugged his shoulder and took a drink from the flask before he handed it back to Tyler. She looked at Tyler, "I wanted to tell you that your mom said I could stay as long as I want but I want to make sure that you are comfortable with it. I'm a total stranger and it would be okay if you needed time to adjust to me."

"No, it's okay. If Mason trust you enough to bring you here then I'm fine with it." Tyler replied then leaned back against the couch.

"You should really listen to me." Mason smirked and caught the pillow that Sanaa threw at him. "Temper, temper Sanaa. Plus you can learn all about the Lockwood legacy while you are here." Putting the pillow behind him, he stretched, "We can get our things after everyone's gone."

"Great, I can't wait to take a nice hot bath and get some sleep." Sanaa sighed and closed her eyes.

Sanaa was introduced to many people over the duration of the wake and was glad that it was finally over. She grabbed her bags from Mason when he brought them inside and went up to the room that Carol said she could stay in. After taking her bath and dressing for bed, Sanaa was about to call her sister, Cam, when she heard yelling. She ran downstairs to the library and saw Mason holding Tyler down. She went over to Carol and hugged her so she could calm down, "It's going to be okay."

"Sanaa, take Carol upstairs and I will handle Tyler." Mason commanded. Sanaa pulled Carol out the office and walked her upstairs to Carol's bedroom.

"Carol, you get comfortable and I will get something to help you sleep." Sanaa said then walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a couple of sleeping pills and got a glass of water then walked back into the bedroom. Carol took the offered pills and water from her as Sanaa sat on the edge of the bed. "Just rest." When she fell asleep, Sanaa went downstairs to the library, "Your mom's out. Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler sighed as he held his head.

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason explained.

Tyler looked up at him, "How did you get the chill gene?"

Sanaa sat next to Mason and waited for him to answer because she was curious if maybe this is why she had such a quick temper too. "I don't, I just learned how to manage it." Mason answered.

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler exclaimed, he got up from the couch and paced the library.

Mason glanced at Sanaa then looked at him, "None of us do, that's why it's called a curse, Ty?"

Tyler looked at Mason then glanced over to Sanaa, "What about you? Mason said that you are a Lockwood, do you suffer from this curse or are you chill like Mason"

She looked at him, "Yes, there are times when someone can say one little thing and I go off. I took up kickboxing to vent out my anger. But Mac said he can help so we can help each other deal with our tempers." They nodded in agreement and she yawned, "And that's my queue to go to bed. I will see you in the morning. Night guys." Sanaa gave a hug to Mason but was hesitant to give Tyler one but she decided to give him one then headed back upstairs to her new room. She grabbed her iPhone off the nightstand and sent a quick text to Cam to tell her that she will call in the morning. Sanaa plugged her iPhone up to charge then lay down and fell asleep.

**Review are welcome. It will encourage me to keep writing! **


End file.
